


"Better later than never"

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Crush, Love, Meeting Again, it was meant to be in the first place, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Brianna meets someone from the past and old feelings come to the surface.
Relationships: Craquaria
Kudos: 15





	"Better later than never"

**Author's Note:**

> My XMas gift for my bestie, but enjoy it too!^^

The first snow of the year slowly tickled down, covering the streets with a slight frosty cover. This year it had come pretty late, making it barely to the 24th of December. Bri knew it would not stay long, sadly, as she thought, because she loved winter. It was just a couple of days ago that she had returned to this busy city. A city of memories.  
She accelerated her pace, her hands full of bags of her christmas shopping, as she slightly slipped.  
Losing her balance, she bumped into someone, making both fall on their butts.  
“So sorry.” Bri stood up, patting her coat cleaning and as she looked up, she just realized into whom she had bumped in.  
„A-Aquaria?“  
The black haired girl still was on the ground, holding her head and cursing quietly, until she saw Bri, and a smile overtook her beautiful facial features.  
“Damn, girl, how long has it been? 3 years?” Aquaria laughed, as she got up, collecting some of the bags that Bri had dropped. “So nice to meet you here! Didn’t knew you were back in town…”  
“Yeah, got back a few days ago…”  
“I see.” Aquaria smiled after a short moment, flipping her silky hair back and watching the blonde girl closely. “You look good.”  
“Same for you.” What an weird answer Bri thought, but no chance to change it anyway now anymore. But hey, the moment couldn’t get any weirder anyway… At least Bri thought so.  
“How is Blair doing?” Aquaria handed her over the bags, their hands briefly touching.  
“Good I guess? I don’t know, we split up after she met some french girl named Chloé.” Silence… and Bri could be wrong, but she was sure, Aquarias aura lighted up for a little second. “How is Vixen?” But maybe it was just her weird perception.  
“Oh, sorry to hear that.” She wasn’t, as her smile revealed. “And Vixen, no idea, we don’t talk anymore…” Aquaria smiled one of her enchanting smiles and Bri fell right away for it. “So you’re free for a coffee then?”  
“Y-Yeah sure.”

All this had started a couple of years ago, on an university party that Bris union Kappa Kappa Alpha had launched. Bri usually didn’t participated on these drunk fest, like she called them, but her last test really was an downer, so she needed a distraction.  
Bri could remember it like it was yesterday; she leaning on a wall, slightly drunk already and recessed in some drunk deep talk with a couple of guys.  
Bri was just about to defend one of Nietzsche's theories, as her focus suddenly changed. Her classmate Vixen entered with her new girlfriend, stealing the whole scene.  
Bri gulped and the guys had noticed too, saying stuff like damn, she’s hot, and so on, and Bri was flashed too.  
The whole evening, Bri couldn’t take her eyes off of the new girl. She never felt something like that before, feeling the urge to talk to he, but she couldn’t, as she was way too shy back then. And most importantly, she had a girlfriend.  
The dance floor was open though, playing +1, and Bri observed the scenery. Suddenly the girl getting it on, moving like a goddess and Bri had to get herself an hold, telling herself again and again it was wrong.

Still, she couldn’t take her eyes away from her, weirdly getting horny by every move the other girl did. And Bri could be wrong, but she made eye contact with her several times, but couldn’t tell if it was on purpose. Finally, it was Blair that interrupted her thoughts. “I want to go home.”  
“Yeah, s-sure.” Bri stumbled, just briefly taking her eyes away from the other girl. And with that, Bri went home. And as much as she tried, she couldn’t get the dark haired girl out of her mind for the rest of the night. And her mind was working, working on how she could... 

On the next party Bri finally was able to introduce herself, learning the name of the other girl.  
“Aquaria.” She repeated slowly, as the other girl smiled at her, playing with her hair. Seeing her from close, only made her more beautiful. “Beautiful.”  
“Thank you.” Aqua smiled, reaching out for her hand. Bri gulped, but before she could say anything, Vixen had slang her arms around her girlfriend, dragging her on the dance floor. And with that, hopes had vanished… at least for some time.

With time, they befriended each other, which worked for a time, but the tension got intense between both of them. It was a normal night as both of them drunk, eventually shared a sloppy kiss on the back of the house.  
It was Bri that was suddenly sober. “We can’t, you’re in a relationship!”  
“Damn, I know that! You too by the way!” Aquaria yelled kind of angry, tears raising.  
The silence of the night surrounded them, so Bri heard her own heart race.  
“I wish I would've met you earlier.” Bri was devastated, as she sat down on the staircase.  
“Well, it is what it is.” Aquaria had said before she had moved back into the house, words that burned themselves in Bris mind.

After that night they stopped seeing each other, after they agreed that they could not proceed with what had happened, once and for all.

Months later Bri and Blair moved to study abroad, making a brand new start and leaving everything behind, and with that the last little hope died.  
So more surprisingly it was for Bri, suddenly sitting in the little coffee shop, Aquaria right across from her.  
Years had passed, but she had become even more beautiful, if that even was possible and she still had an incredible impact on the blonde. Bri felt the tension between them rising, just like it had been before, Aquaria enjoying Bris attention, playing with a strand of her hair, while Bri looked at her attentively.  
“What an nice coincident. I usually don’t pass by this area, but today, it must have been destiny.” Aquaria smiled, lifting her cup and taking a big sip of her coffee.  
“Seems so.” Bri had to confess, she still was shy, especially in Aquarias presents. No word came over her lips, although her mind bursted out of the many questions she had.  
“You can ask me, I see you have things on your mind. Just like back than, so easy to read Cracker.” She giggled.  
Bri blushed, not have heard that nickname since ages, and then on top spoken out by this beautiful pair of lips.  
“S-So, you guys broke up?” Bri, nipped on her coffee.  
“Yeah, soon after you moved.” Aqua sat the cup down. “I wanted to write you, or call… but…”  
“I had made a cut… for both of us.”  
“I know.”  
Silence.  
“Chloé, yes? What an cliché.”  
“Yeah, you tell me.” Bri laughed. “But well, it is what it is.”  
Aquaria raised one eyebrow. “Are you seeing someone right now?”  
“No, you?” Bri answered and was kind of relieved as Aqua shook her head, both looking at each other and smiling.  
Aquaria seemed to think about something, Bri could tell. Still, she was a little startled, as Aqua suddenly leaned over to her.  
“Call me crazy, call it a christmas miracle, whatever... but do you want to carry on…” ”...where we left off?” Bri completed the sentences. “I was just about to ask the same.”  
“You bet, I want!” Bri smiled, as she leaned over and kissed Aquaria.


End file.
